


Swing, Baby, Swing

by fingersnapstothat



Series: Awkward! Verse [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Romance, Sassy, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: Bucky invites (Nat strongly forces) his new boyfriend, Steve, to go swing dancing with him!It turns our disastrous and awkward.





	Swing, Baby, Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my Awkward! Verse where Steve and Bucky’s relationship will always and forever have an awkward element to it. (Not all relationships are perfect y’all)  
> This story IS inspired by TRUE EVENTS. I’m not saying this happened to me (because I’ve never danced the Lindy Hop and I never plan to), but it very much did to my best friend and I cackled for a full hour.

“I'm sorry.”

“Steve, it's totally fine.”

“No, it's not! I literally hea--”

“Shhh! The Lyft driver doesn't have to hear about our night out.”

Steve sighed and leaned his bruised forehead gently on his boyfriend’s chest. Bucky relaxed against the car seat and rubbed his hand across Steve's wide back. He couldn't imagine having a life without him, no matter the weird situations they got into together. Breathing out slowly, Bucky leaned his head against the headrest and looked out the car window, _How in the hell did this happen?_

 

* * *

 

It all started when Nat gave Bucky passes to a swing dancing club called The Atomic Ballroom in Brooklyn. Bucky was ecstatic, he loved dancing, and most importantly, swing dancing. Nat and Bucky and been to the ballroom dozens of times but she specifically bought the tickets for a group outing to meet Steve and Sam. Much to Bucky's approval.

The relationship between Bucky and Steve had been awkward from the start when Bucky had shown up to their date and Steve was beatboxing his name, in his car...with the AC blasting to his armpits. But Bucky wasn't quick to judge nor was he an asshole, so he walked into the restaurant and waited for the blond, only to realize that yes, he wanted to date this man. Steve was a six foot giant with biceps that could easily squash his head. Not only that but that blush upon his cheekbones and those eyes that reminded him of the Caribbean Sea scream Cuddle Me! in big rainbow letters.

Now, Bucky was trying to convince his newly boyfriend to go dancing with him in his work commute to Stark Publishing, while Natasha kept motioning to hand her the phone. “Steve I'm sure you're just bluffing, everyone knows how to dance!”

Steve huffed into the phone dramatically, “No, no, not everyone. The only dance I know how to do is the two step and that stupid ass ‘Slide to the left, slide to the right, criss cross’ crap that everyone does at weddings and skating rinks.”

Bucky tried to hold in his laughter, but he eventually handed the phone to Nat so he could chuckle.

“Steve? Hi this is Natasha, Bucky's roommate and coworker. Look, I got those tickets so we could all hangout as a group, you kno- Uh huh? Oh. Yeah... _yeah_ okay. _Uh no_ , that is no excuse mister.”

Bucky stared at his friend as she pulled out her intimidating voice from thin air, “Look, Steve, I paid good money for these tickets and not only that but my good friend here wants to see you tonight. So wear something spiffy and we’ll meet you there. Buh-bye now.” Natasha handed back to Bucky.

“Uh...thank you?”

“No problem.”

  
Work at Stark Publishing was fun to say the least, the books that Bucky got were “Teen” and “Young Adult”. Being an editor meant he had to read the books cover to cover and then some. Most of the books he got were super interesting and made him wish he had books like that growing up, instead of just Goosebumps, and others were, well, just cringeworthy.

Bucky's boss, Tony, was really chill too. He threw pizza parties at the end of the month and sometimes brought in coffee from Peet’s down the street. Sometimes he was reaaaaally annoying. Like today.

“Hey, Buckaroo, heard you got a hot new boyfriend. When am I gonna meet the stud?” Tony asked as he passes Bucky’s desk.

Booting up his computer, Bucky simply rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Probably when we meet this ‘Pepper’ chick you've been talking about the past year.”

Tony constantly talked about his own girlfriend Pepper, bragging and such, but no one has met her so it's a running joke in the office. “Ok, wow, I'm hurt. You hurt me, Barnes.” He wiped a mock tear and shuffled away.

Just in that moment, Clint Barton waltzed in plopping down across from Bucky at his own desk, “Did you burn him about, Pepper?”

Bucky nodded and Clint took out a notepad labeled ‘Pep Who?’, he tallied a mark in a purple pen and Bucky chuckled. They had a running tally of how many burns will it take for Tony to admit that one, Pepper wasn't real, or, two, he finally brought her into the office. They were on seventy-three.

Turning around to his desktop, Bucky logged into his computer work email and got started on editing another novel.

 

Work for Bucky was brutal, he got, not one, but four authors arguing about his edits on their books. Luckily he, Clint, Nat were making their way to the ballroom. Work clothes and all. They all agreed that they were too tired to go back to their apartments and change. Plus Bucky was way too excited to see Steve. Also very curious to see what he would look like in a suit…

About thirty minutes later the trio were at Atomic Ballroom, setting their coats in the coatroom and setting themselves at the bar. The cool thing about the ballroom is that they served alcohol, and the layout of it. When you first walk in there's a bar that looks like it belongs in the fifties, and the menu was varied. It offered Boba to Pina Coladas. And the atmosphere was unique, the people that came was skewed, from teenagers to elders, swing dancing was a dance for all.

Bucky pulled his tie loose while Clint and Nat stepped in to dance floor and started dancing. Looking around, Bucky searched for his big blond but with no avail. Pulling out his phone, Bucky started to text Steve until someone tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me sir, I'm new here and I'm not the best of dancers but...maybe you can teach me a few moves?” Ask a familiar voice. Bucky spun around to see Steve, in a crisp white shirt with dark blue accents and pressed grey slacks. Of course his muscles were screaming to escape the clothing as always, but in the reddish lighting they somehow looked like they were bulging even more. Smiling, and also drinking in the sight, Bucky put his phone in his pocket and rest his weight on his left foot.

“Well, you see, I'm supposed to be meeting my _boyfriend_ here but it seems like he's a little late…” Bucky smirked, playing along.

Steve put a hand on his chin and looked around, “Hmm, seems like he's not here?”

“It seems like it huh?”

“Maybe...just one quick lesson?”

Bucky just shook his head and beamed at Steve, “A quick lesson won't hurt.” Reaching out his hand towards the blond, Bucky pulled Steve along and went down the three steps that led to the large ballroom. As soon as the stepped onto the hardwood floor the music changed to “Swing Brother Swing” by Casey Macgill (Bucky’s personal favorite) and led Steve into a basic soft dance that beginners are introduced to.

Spinning Steve around, Steve almost tripped backwards, not expecting the spin, but luckily caught Steve just in time. It made it look like Bucky dipped him.

“Nice save!” Steve said laughing.

Bucky kissed him on the lips and chuckled, “But of course darling.”

Steve made a sour face, “Wait, since you're the one spinning me does that mean I'm the girl?”

“Uhhh…”

“Ugh, Bucky-”

“Hey, hey, now, spinning is fun.” Interjected a voice, both turned to see Sam and a brunette dancing alongside them, the woman smiled and Sam was flushed.

“Hey guys,” Sam huffed, “This is Maria, Maria Hill, my-”

“His amazing swing expert date.” Maria winked.

Bucky and Steve both introduced themselves to Maria. Steve didn't know his best friend’s girlfriend was coming (cue judging squint in his direction ahem). Maria turned out to be in the security department for Sam and Steve’s building. Turned out bringing Maria, and her specifically, a coffee every morning left an apparent hint of interest.

Quickly agreeing on a meeting place afterwards, a Korean BBQ place ten minutes away from the ballroom, Bucky and Steve resumed dancing. Nothing crazy though, simple dance numbers that was easy for Steve. Though, Bucky noticed Steve catched on easily with his moves.

“Are you sure you don't know how to dance? Feels like your leading me more now.” Bucky panted with a smirk, Steve had just led him into a spin and dip.

Steve blushed, on top of his already tinted cheeks from dancing, “Like you said, ‘Spinning is fun’, eh?” Steve’s eyes moved from Bucky’s to another part of the ballroom. Bucky followed his sight to see a tall girl wearing a green dress that stopped at her calves, her feet moving so quick he almost couldn't tell she was wearing Creepers. Her partner was another girl wearing jeans and a red-tee, her ginger hair was flying wildly with her movements. They both met together to give each other a quick kiss, then the brunette swiftly picked up the redhead, swung her then let her go.

Steve gasped, then gaped, as the brunette quickly caught her by her hands, let her swing between her legs and bring her back standing.

Eyes filled with amazement, Steve turned to look at Bucky, “I wanna do that.”  
  
Bucky’s eyes bulged out of his head, “That’s the Lindy Hop, are you sure you wanna do the Lindy Hop? No, no-“

“C’mon!”

“No.”

“Aw, Bucky…” All of a sudden Steve’s eyes growing watery, and in the middle of the crowded ballroom floor it was like time stopped and had captivated Bucky with those cuddly Caribbean-blue eyes.

“Steve…”

And out came the plump bottom lip pout.

 _Damn this man!_ Bucky screamed in his head.

“Alright, alright! I’ll teach you how to do the Lindy Hop.”

“Yeah!” Steve literally jumped for joy. Bucky should have avoided those eyes.

Bucky was teaching Steve slowly minutes later, the the corner of the ballroom where no one could bump into or bother them. Luckily, Steve was a quick learner, Bucky realized the man didn’t give himself enough credit where it’s due.

Moving on from spins when Steve finally got down the timing and cue too, they started jumps and leaps, along with sliding. Pretty soon the full Lindy Hop was in swing between the two and they unintentionally moved from the corner to the very middle of the ballroom. Steve was sensational, his spins were on cue, foot work on point, the the leaps were graceful.

“Just like a dame,” Bucky whispered when he pulled Steve closer to him.

Steve just chuckled, “Your only dame.”

A crowd started to gather to watch the men perfectly dance the Lindy Hop, even the cute girls from before. Nat and Clint were clapping and cheering for the two while Sam and Maria were making ‘whoop!’ sounds.

Bucky and Steve were so attuned dancing together now the crowd wasn’t really there for them. It was like the ballroom was empty and one giant spotlight was on them and them only. Bucky felt his heart swell the way Steve grasped onto Bucky and smile when Bucky spined him. Moving quickly to spin Steve out Bucky nodded and Steve quickly got the hint that Bucky was gonna boost Steve up and swing him through his legs. Steve quickly backed up and leaped, Bucky shot out his arms and boosted Steve through the air, then lightly tossed him. Bringing Steve up was a piece of cake and complete this dance was gonna be even easier with Steve’s grace. How does Steve think he can’t dance? _He’s a little slow at first but when he gets it it’s a piece of cake afterwards…_

Then it all happened.

Bucky could see a flash of panic blossom on Steve’s face as Bucky quickly bring him down and go for his hands. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands but they were somewhat slippery from dancing that it broke his grip and he let go. Steve fell but caught himself on his tippy toes but unfortunately due to his muscle mass he couldn’t land straight and he tipped over forward, lost his balance and head butted right into Bucky…

Only he head butted Bucky’s dick.

Everything went silent as it happened, the whole ballroom watched in horror as Steve’s fave collided with Bucky’s pelvis, and Bucky, poor Bucky got the wind knocked out of him as well.

Bucky fell to the floor, holding his dick and trying not to cry, while Steve fell to his knees, not really realizing what just happened. Nat and Clint were just cracking up while people around the ballroom, including Sam and Maria, were trying to help the two.

 

* * *

 

 

Now Bucky was sitting in a Lyft with his boyfriend, confidence in dancing completely shattered, and a broken penis. Maybe. He’s not too sure. It feels like it. Most likely it is.

Steve was cuddled up on Bucky’s chest, Bucky could hear Steve’s tummy growling in hunger. They decided to skip Korean BBQ and go get breakfast tomorrow morning, after the whole ordeal. (More like heavily suggested to skip by Maria and Nat, but we’ll ignore that).

Just when Bucky thought Steve was sleeping, a muffled voice spoke, “I’m sorry I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

Bucky sat up straighter, “Hey, none of that, you are the best boyfriend. I had so much fun tonight!”

“Really? You had fun getting your pelvis smashed?”

“Pfft, okay, no. But I had fun dancin’ all romantic with you and calling you my dame. How old timey.”

Steve blushed that beautiful color again, and butterflies went to Bucky’s stomach, “Y-Yeah...I, uh, l-like it when you call me that...if that’s not weird!”

Bucky smirked, “It’s not weird at all, babydoll.”

All of a sudden the car stopped and the Lyft driver announced they were at Steve’s apartment building. They both got out and Bucky walked Steve all the way up to his floor.

Steve was still blushing as he got to his apartment door, “Thanks for asking me out tonight, Buck.”

Bucky beamed at his boyfriend, “It was my pleasure. I’ll see you soon?”

Steve nodded as he opened the door to his place, he left old at his shoes for a moment before kissing Bucky’s cheek and nose. “Definitely.” And with a click of his door, Steve was gone in his apartment, leaving Bucky outside his door with a raging blush and a bruised penis. For Bucky, geting his dick headbutted was well worth that tender moment and kiss from the most beautiful dame in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI! The Atomic Ballroom is very much real and very much rad!! To my friends on the West Coast of the US you can go to the ballroom in Irvine, California! It’s super fun y’all. Swing dancing is the best :D
> 
> I’m also taking prompts for my next Awkward! Verse fic, it can be inspired by something that happened to you or basically anything. Leave some ideas in the comments pls!


End file.
